


Too Long A Sacrifice

by KiriJones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Gwen Stacy Lives, Peter makes hard choices, Post Captain America: Civil War, and must deal with the consequences, dark!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew it would come to this. He had hoped and prayed that it wouldn't. But here he stood. Hands stained red and shoulders burden by the weight of his choices and the lives lost and saved. He stands alone verses the world. </p><p>Or after the events of the Civil War Peter Parker is forced to make a heartbreaking decision that pits him against everyone and everything he has ever known. </p><p>Yet however alone he feels help sometimes comes in surprising places. It doesn't matter if the torn Avengers do not trust him and SHIELD wants to hunt him down. New York City has his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long A Sacrifice

Everyone watches the scene in shock. No one could have seen this coming. No one. Steve Rogers looks and feels like he is about to vomit as he struggles and fails to keep his composure. Beside him Bucky Barnes looks on with his face giving nothing away. Clint Barton stands with his arrow drawn and notched ready to fire. And Natasha Romanov is shaking behind them as she does her best not to move. 

Spider-Man stands breathing heavily. In his arms he hold General   "Thunderbolt" Ross. Ross is barely breathing as his right arm is broken and twisted at a unnatural angle. His left eye is swollen and blood drips from his broken nose. Behind the masked crusader stands a group of civilians all huddled together. Among them is an older looking woman with salt and pepper hair holding in her arms a young woman with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Both watch the scene in front of them unfold with nerves frayed and patience blown away.

Bruce Banner is propped up against the wall on the far side of the rubble with a broken arm and green twinges all over his visible skin. A wound at his side is bleeding freely and he is struggling to hold back the Hulk. The stab would came from the General so determined the show everyone what monsters these so called Avengers were he was willing to kill a group of onnocents people to do so if it meant unleashing the Hulk to get his way.

however due to the one intervention of Spider Man it did not come to pass. However his intervention came at a cost. Seven solders lie dead all around. Necks broken and guts splattered everywhere by bullets from their comrades guns. All lives lost because the Avengers had been too busy fighting each other and not dealing with the real enemy. 

Peter Parker feels the rage and anger pumping through his veins. The man in his arms is a monster. They want to take his name and his abilities and his life. Peter has tried so hard to play by their games. But each time something like this happens. He thinks about Harry, who was supposed to be his friend, his brother in all but name. He thinks about Electro and how Gwen spent seven months learning how to walk again. He thinks about Uncle Ben. 

He looks and sees Bruce Banner doing his best to keep the monster at bay. He sees the avengers. He hears people crying in the crowd behind him. Aunt May, Gwen, a mother and her ten month old child. He comes to a decision right then and there. 

With great power comes great responsibility. These words echo in Peter Parker's mind. And all he can think is " No More!!" He knows what he has to do now. He knows that after this nothing will be the same. Everything will be different. They will hunt him and call him a monster. Can he live with that. Yes he can. After all is that not what they all hav been doing since the beginning of all of this? And so choice made he moves before anyone can blink. 

Steve Rogers sees Spider-Man toss General Ross into the air. The vigilante's arms move before anyone can blink. His hands come up and grasp Either side of Ross's head. And a loud snap is heard as the body collapses to the ground. Silence fills the scene. 

Natasha moves quickly firing her gun. Spider-Man jumps and twists and then swings out the window of the ruined building. He is gone. A General is dead. A battle has been own and lost. And the war has just begun.


End file.
